Celui qui n'arretait pas de draguer
by misterphil
Summary: Ross has a new girlfriend. Rachel is curious...


FRIENDS Celui qui n'arrêtait pas de draguer Ph!l.  
  
Au coeur du salon de l'appartement de Monica, Phoebe se tenait affalée dans le fauteuil, ronflant fortement. Tous deux en robes de chambre, Monica et Chandler l'observaient en ricanant doucement, tentant tant bien que mal de se retenir. Puis ils s'embrassèrent.  
  
- Bon, on y va ? demanda soudain Monica à Chandler, désignant leur chambre.  
  
- Quoi ? Tu veux dire... avec Phoebe ici ? interrogea-t-il.  
  
- Eh oui, pourquoi pas ?  
  
- On ne risque pas de la réveiller ? Oh et puis, tant pis...  
  
Ils marchaient à pas de loup vers la chambre quand Phoebe émit un grognement qui les bloqua. Elle se réveillait. Ils soupirèrent et revinrent vers elle.  
  
- Je me suis endormie, là, non ? leur demanda Phoebe.  
  
- Oh, tu crois ? fit Chandler. Tiens, c'est drôle, on n'avait pas remarqué.  
  
- Tu sembles avoir du mal à dormir, ces temps-ci ? l'interrogea Monica. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
  
- Dommage que ses difficultés à bien dormir ne restent pas chez elle, lança Chandler.  
  
- Oh, ça, c'est à cause de mes folles nuits d'amour ! répondit Phoebe. Je n'arrête pas !  
  
- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? s'étonna Chandler, soudain très intrigué.  
  
- Phoebe, dit Monica, amusée. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
  
- C'est vrai, je vous assure, affirma Phoebe. Et chaque nuit, ils sont même plusieurs à me sauter dessus ! Ils n'arrêtent pas. Et j'en sors épuisée... Vraiment, ce n'est pas facile à vivre, même si c'est en plein sommeil.  
  
- Tu veux dire que tu dors en plus quand ça arrive ? s'exclama Chandler. Mais c'est quoi ce cirque ?  
  
- Laisse, lui dit Monica. Ecoute, Phoebe, si tu veux qu'on en parle, Phoebe, je suis là, tu le sais bien.  
  
- Oh non, ce n'est rien, tu sais, lui dit Phoebe. C'est juste que je me réveille aussi épuisée que quand je pars me coucher ! C'est sûrement à cause du traitement homéopathique que je prends depuis quelques semaines. Mon médecin m'avait prévenu des effets secondaires...  
  
- Des effets sur quoi ? s'inquiéta Chandler. Sur ta libido ?  
  
- Non, sur mes rêves, voyons ! répondit Phoebe. Ils sont tous érotiques ! Absolument tous !  
  
- Tu me rassures, lui dit Monica, soulagée. Ce n'est pas réel...  
  
- Oh si, je t'assure ! Ca l'est tout autant que ma fatigue...  
  
- Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter ton traitement, lui conseilla Monica. C'était pour quoi ?  
  
- Pour mieux dormir ! Un comble, n'est-ce pas ? Je vis un enfer depuis que mes nouveaux voisins ont emménagé...  
  
- Ils sont bruyants ? supposa Chandler.  
  
- Oh que oui, eux aussi, ils n'arrêtent pas ! Tous les soirs, c'est pareil... Je me demande à quel point ils ne prennent pas le même traitement que moi !  
  
- Phoebe, ce n'est pas ton traitement, lui dit Monica. C'est sûrement parce que tu les entends tous les soirs que ça influence tes rêves !  
  
- Oh ? Ah oui ? s'étonna Phoebe. Bon, ok, je vais aller les voir...  
  
Elle prit son sac et son gilet puis marcha vers la porte d'entrée.  
  
- Mais, Phoebe, ça ne se fait pas ! lui assura Monica. Si ça se trouve, c'est un jeune couple...  
  
- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison pour venir influencer mes rêves de cette manière !  
  
- Tu ne vas quand même pas leur demander d'arrêter leurs galipettes ? s'étonna Monica.  
  
- Ils sont simplement amoureux, dit Chandler. (puis se tournant vers Monica) Comme Monica et moi...  
  
- Et ils ont besoin de se le montrer ! termina Monica, sourire en coin.  
  
- Oui, eh bien, je m'en fiche moi ! dit Phoebe, faisant une grimace. Je vais leur demander de jouer à la loterie. C'est beaucoup moins bruyant...  
  
- Et pourquoi la loterie ? l'interrogea Chandler, perplexe.  
  
- On ne sait jamais ! répondit Phoebe, ouvrant la porte pour sortir. Ca pourrait continuer d'influencer mes rêves, et cette fois-ci, ce serait bien utile si je rêvais des bons numéros ! Si jamais je gagne le jackpot, j'achète un appartement loin de chez eux, ainsi je serai enfin tranquille pour dormir !  
  
Sur ce, elle claqua la porte. Monica et Chandler soufflèrent de soulagement. Si Phoebe aspirait à une certaine tranquillité, c'était le cas pour eux aussi.  
  
- Quel bulldozer, cette Phoebe ! s'exclama Chandler. Bon on y va cette fois ?  
  
- Oui, allez ! lui dit Monica, le poussant à nouveau en direction de leur chambre.  
  
On frappa à la porte.  
  
- Phoebe a du oublier quelque chose, imagina Monica, revenant près de la porte.  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte. Le visage inquiet de son frère apparut à sa grande surprise.  
  
- Ross ? s'exclama-t-elle. Mais que fais-tu là ?  
  
Chandler leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
- Toi aussi tu fais des rêves érotiques ? demanda ce dernier à Ross.  
  
- Pardon ? fit l'autre, entrant dans l'appartement, perplexe.  
  
- Rien, il raconte n'importe quoi, dit Monica. Mais... que fais-tu là ?  
  
- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Mon rendez-vous avec Karen. Je lui avais proposé de venir ici avant que l'ont aille au Chiquito. Je croyais te l'avoir dit...  
  
- Oh oui, c'est vrai ! avoua Monica, se tapant le front. J'avais oublié.  
  
- Le Chiquito ? répéta Chandler. Dis donc, tu veux l'impressionner, ta nouvelle copine ! C'est très chic comme restaurant... Tiens, ça vient peut- être de là, le nom du restaurant. Chic-quito...  
  
- Oui, et pas donné du tout, reconnut Ross. Mais je l'apprécie beaucoup, vous savez. D'ailleurs, j'ai tellement peur de tout rater que je me sens très nerveux.  
  
- Oh, il ne faut pas t'en faire, mon vieux, lui assura Chandler.  
  
- Il a raison, allez viens t'asseoir deux secondes en attendant qu'elle n'arrive, lui proposa sa soeur.  
  
- Non, je te remercie, mais j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir me relever si je m'assoie. J'ai trop le trac.  
  
On frappa à nouveau à la porte.  
  
- Tiens, Joey ! fit Monica.  
  
- On n'attendait plus que toi ! ajouta Chandler, légèrement agacé.  
  
- Joey et... une amie ! rectifia Monica, voyant ce dernier avec une jeune femme brune.  
  
- Oh non, ce n'est pas..., commença Joey, remuant la main.  
  
- Je suis Karen, l'amie de Ross, précisa la jeune femme. Ross est-il déjà là ?  
  
- Elle s'était juste trompée d'appart, alors je vous l'ai amenée, dit Joey, se rendant vers le réfrigérateur pour en ouvrir la porte.  
  
- Salut, dit Ross, timidement, s'approchant de Karen.  
  
Il l'embrassa sur la joue puis afficha un sourire béat.  
  
- Je te présente ma soeur Monica, et voici son... Chandler.  
  
- Enchantée, dit Monica. Vous souhaitez prendre quelque chose avant de...  
  
- Monica, dit Chandler, les dents serrées.  
  
- Oh non, nous n'allons pas vous déranger, dit-elle. Ross, je préférerais qu'on aille au restaurant, comme ça, on ne se couchera pas plus tard...  
  
Joey se retourna, le sourire large, la bouche recouverte de confiture et le pot encore à la main.  
  
- Eh eh, fit-il.  
  
- Karen se lève tôt demain, lui précisa Ross. Elle est chauffeur de poid- lourd et part très tôt.  
  
- Ah oui ? Amusant ça..., dit Monica. C'est... original, pour une femme.  
  
- C'est ce que tout le monde me dit, avoua Karen.  
  
- Bon allez, on vous laisse ! dit Ross, poussant Karen dehors.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Ross et Karen étaient déjà sortis.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Chandler. On lui dit maintenant à propos de Karen ?  
  
- On lui dit quoi ? demanda Joey.  
  
- Que Karen est peut-être une lesbienne ! précisa Chandler.  
  
- Je vois pas pourquoi ? demanda Joey.  
  
- Ben peut-être parce que c'est un chauffeur de poid-lourd ! répliqua Chandler  
  
- Oh arrête..., dit Monica.  
  
- Quoi ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il prend le risque de retomber sur une lesbienne ?  
  
- Non, c'est une possibilité... mais on s'en fiche ! Il le saura bien assez tôt !  
  
- Je te signale qu'on est en train de parler de Ross, ton frère !  
  
- Vous déconnez tous les deux ! dit Joey. Si c'était le cas, elle ne sortirait pas avec Ross...  
  
- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? demanda Chandler. Son ex-femme l'a pourtant bien épousé et ça ne l'a pas empêché de réaliser plus tard de quel bord elle était...  
  
- Il faudrait aller le prévenir alors ! s'exclama Joey. C'est notre pote quand même !  
  
- Tiens, ok, vas-y ! lui dit Chandler. C'est une excellente idée. Ils allaient au Chiquito.  
  
- Oui, c'est ça, va les rejoindre ! renchérit Monica. Nous on va aller se coucher.  
  
Joey rangea le pot de confiture dans le réfrigérateur et s'éloigna rapidement vers la porte. Monica et Chandler jubilèrent puis entrèrent dans leur chambre. Joey ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Rachel.  
  
- Tiens, Rachel, tu cherchais Ross tout à l'heure ? Tu viens de le rater, lui dit-il.  
  
- Et toi assurément, le pot de confiture ne t'a pas raté ! lui dit Rachel, entrant dans l'appartement. Bon je vais attendre Ross ici, ce sera plus pratique. Tu sais quand est-ce qu'il revient ?  
  
- Ross ? A mon avis, il ne reviendra pas de si tôt !  
  
- Comment ça ? Il devait passer la soirée ici, non ?  
  
- Ah non ! assura Joey. Ses plans ont changé à cause de son rencart !  
  
- Tu dis ?  
  
- Oui, son rendez-vous avec Karen, très mignonne d'ailleurs...  
  
- N'en rajoute pas trop quand même ! Et il vient de partir avec elle ?  
  
- Oui, ils vont au restaurant...  
  
- Tu ne saurais pas le nom du restaurant par hasard ?  
  
- Euh, si, attends, c'est le... Chiquito ! Je dois aller le prévenir pour la lesbienne.  
  
- La lesbienne ? répéta Rachel avec perplexité.  
  
- Oui, Karen ! Chandler et Monica pensent que c'est une lesbienne parce qu'elle conduit des poids-lourds.  
  
- Oh, tu sais quoi, ne te dérange pas ! Puisque je devais lui parler, je vais aller le prévenir moi-même !  
  
- Je te remercie, c'est gentil. Je ne sais même pas si on m'aurait laissé entrer à l'intérieur avec ce que je porte.  
  
- Assurément, ce sont tes fringues qui risqueraient de te fermer certaines portes, dit-elle, le regard porté sur la confiture sur son visage.  
  
Il referma la porte derrière eux.  
  
- Tu me raconteras ! lui dit-il, entrant dans l'appartement en face. Amuse- toi bien !  
  
- Compte là-dessus, mon bonhomme ! lui dit-elle, marchant précipitamment vers l'escalier. Je ne vais pas rater cette superbe soirée... A l'entrée du Chiquito, Rachel observait l'intérieur, cherchant Ross de vue. Un homme qui se tenait à l'accueil vint à sa rencontre.  
  
- Madame, avez-vous réservé une table ? lui demanda-t-il.  
  
- Une table ? Non, merci, répondit-elle distraitement.  
  
- Dans ce cas, nous sommes désolés, madame, mais...  
  
- Oh, euh si, j'en ai réservé une, dit-elle, remarquant enfin Ross, assis seul à une table.  
  
Réalisant qu'une femme, sans doute son amie, sortait des toilettes et se dirigeait vers Ross, elle se reprit.  
  
- En fait, non, je n'ai pas réservé de table...  
  
- Peut-être devriez-vous revenir un autre jour, madame ? Nous n'avons plus de place de libre pour ce soir.  
  
- Hein ? fit-elle, se retournant vers lui. Mais attendez ! Je...  
  
Elle jeta un oeil rapide sur les autres tables déjà toutes occupées et aperçut un vieil homme qui prenait un apéritif seul.  
  
- Je suis avec cet homme là-bas, dit-elle. Vous comprenez, je suis myope, et sans mes lunettes, c'est un désastre !  
  
L'homme émit une légère grimace. Elle se mit à marcher en direction du vieil homme. Elle jeta un oeil sur l'homme de l'accueil qui la regardait faire avec suspicion. Elle finit par jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout et se plaça juste en face du vieil homme.  
  
- Bonjour, vous, ravi de... vous connaître ! dit-elle.  
  
- Bonsoir, dit l'autre, surpris.  
  
- Oh, ne vous occupez pas de moi, je ne fais que passer, dit-elle, riant. Allez allez, continuez donc à boire votre truc, là...  
  
- Vous prendrez quelque chose, madame ? proposa soudain un serveur.  
  
- Qui ça ? Moi ? Oh oui, pourquoi pas ? La même chose que ce monsieur...  
  
Le serveur s'éclipsa, tandis que Ross venait de remarquer la présence de Rachel, écoutant distraitement ce que lui disait Karen. Intrigué, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détâcher ses yeux de Rachel de temps à autres. A un moment donné, ils croisèrent leurs regards. Rachel comprit que Ross l'avait vue.  
  
- Vous savez quoi, commença Rachel, s'adressant au vieil homme en jouant à la séductrice, je vous trouve très bel homme. Vous n'avez pas la même dégaine ringarde des jeunes de mon âge. Ah ça non, vous c'est la grande classe !  
  
Motivé par la remarque, son interlocuteur ne tarda pas à lancer la discussion. Au bout d'une heure, tandis qu'ils dînaient tous les deux, elle sentait qu'elle allait s'endormir à cause du flot de paroles continu du vieil homme qui racontait sa vie. Soudain, elle leva la tête et réalisa que Ross et son amie n'étaient plus là.  
  
- Bon sang ! Où sont-ils passés ? s'exclama-t-elle en se levant.  
  
- De qui parlez-vous ? s'étonna-t-il.  
  
- Oh rien, rien, un ami que j'ai crû voir, répondit-elle. A se demander si ce n'est pas un rêve, ou même un cauchemar !  
  
Elle s'effondra dans son siège et fit signe au serveur.  
  
- Dites, remettez-nous une bouteille, s'il vous plaît ? lui chuchota-t- elle.  
  
Peu après, le serveur revint avec la bouteille. Elle se précipita sur la bouteille pour se servir un verre puis la reposa.  
  
- Si vous saviez tout ce que j'ai dû subir dans ma vie, c'est une horreur ! dit-elle.  
  
- Vous m'en voyez navré, dit l'autre, soudainement très intéressé. Racontez- moi donc... Quittant le restaurant, le vieil homme et Rachel se tenaient l'un contre l'autre pour ne pas tomber. Rachel se mit à rire.  
  
- Cela ira ? lui demanda-t-il.  
  
- Oui, oui, mais vous allez rire, dit-elle. J'ai oublié pourquoi je riais !  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave, charmante amie, allons-y, dit-il, l'air amusé.  
  
Elle le regarda suspicieusement, fronçant ses sourcils.  
  
- Dites ! Espèce de vieux pervers, qu'est-ce que vous pensiez ?! Vous vouliez me ramener chez vous ?  
  
- Comment ? Non, pas du tout ! assura l'autre. Je voulais vous raccompagner jusqu'à chez vous.  
  
- Ah ? Oh, pardon. Je... je suis maladroite. J'ai crû que... C'est ridicule.  
  
- Ce n'est rien. Vous savez, même depuis le décès de ma femme, je ne l'ai jamais trompée !  
  
- Ah oui ? Tout de même... Depuis tout ce temps ? s'étonna-t-elle, l'air impressionné.  
  
Elle se mit à tituber et il la rattrapa de justesse.  
  
- Je n'ai pas les idées claires, avoua-t-elle, se mettant à ricaner. Ah là, je crois comprendre pourquoi je rigole. Je viens de poser un pied dans de la m...  
  
- Ce n'est qu'un sac plastique, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
  
- Dommage, c'aurait pu tomber plus mal, c'était le bon pied pour que cela me porte chance. Décidément, je ne suis pas très vernies ces temps-ci ! Bon, vous habitez loin ?  
  
- A quelques minutes d'ici à pied.  
  
- Parfait, parce que je crois que je ne me sens pas capable d'aller plus loin dans l'état où je suis !  
  
Le lendemain matin, Rachel ouvrit les yeux, la main aussitôt posée sur son crâne qui lui faisait horriblement mal.  
  
- Me voilà bon pour un mal de tête pour toute la matinée, bredouilla-t- elle, émergeant doucement.  
  
Elle réalisa rapidement qu'elle était dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Puis peu après, soulevant le drap pour constater qu'elle était nue en-dessous, elle fit des yeux exorbités.  
  
- Oh ! Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle, cherchant ses vêtements de vue.  
  
Elle était sur le point de quitter le drap mais elle reconnut devant la salle d'eau, annexe à la chambre, le vieil homme de la veille. Elle se retint de se montrer, imaginant qu'elle avait cependant dû être moins prude la nuit passée face à lui. Ce dernier ne l'était pas puisqu'il était nu.  
  
- Est-ce que nous... tous les deux..., bredouilla-t-elle. Je ne me souviens pas...  
  
- Eh ma grande ! appela-t-il, ne faisant pas attention à ses interrogations. Tu viens me rejoindre ? Je vais prendre ma douche !  
  
S'imaginant prenant une douche avec lui, Rachel eut du mal à déglutir.  
  
- Euh... je crois que... non, en fait, j'en prendrais une chez moi.  
  
L'autre ne tarda pas à s'éclipser sous la douche. Rachel se tira du lit avec son drap autour d'elle, jetant des regards inquiets du côté de la salle d'eau, et s'habilla à la hâte pour quitter l'appartement au plus vite. Dans l'appartement de Monica, Joey tournait autour de Rachel pour savoir ce qu'il en avait été de la soirée, mais celle-ci tentait de l'éviter.  
  
- Allez dit-moi ! insista-t-il. Tu as pu lui parler, oui ou non ?  
  
Rachel secoua la tête.  
  
- Non, non, on ne m'a pas laissé entrer dans le restaurant.  
  
- C'est vrai ? Quel dommage ! Il va falloir lui dire maintenant ! Vas-y...  
  
Ross et Karen discutaient avec Monica et Chandler.  
  
- Voyons, je ne peux pas, elle est juste là ! dit-elle, agacée.  
  
- Ok, alors c'est moi qui le ferait ! déclara Joey.  
  
Il alla rejoindre le quatuor.  
  
- Alors Karen... c'est un prénom plutôt masculin, non ? intervint-il.  
  
- Non, Joey, ce prénom n'est aucunement masculin ! assura Ross, perplexe.  
  
Karen observait Joey avec curiosité.  
  
- Oh ? fit Joey. Bon bon...  
  
Ne sachant trop quoi dire, il alla rejoindre Phoebe assise dans le canapé.  
  
- Ce Joey, dit Karen aux trois autres, ne serait-il pas un petit peu bizarre ? Il a des comportements qui me semblent toujours incompréhensibles.  
  
- Oh Joey ? Ce Joey-là ? demanda Chandler. C'est juste... Joey. On l'accepte dans notre petit groupe mais c'est vraiment parce qu'on est très gentils.  
  
Monica le frappa sur l'épaule.  
  
- Chandler a vécu très longtemps avec lui, dit Monica. Il en sait quelque chose. Ils se comportaient tous les deux comme de grands enfants. Comme quoi ils n'ont pas changé d'un pouce !  
  
Ross réalisa que Rachel l'observait à la dérobée.  
  
- Excusez-moi, leur dit-il, avant d'aller la rejoindre. Ca va Rachel ?  
  
- Et toi, cette soirée avec Karen ?  
  
- Oh, très bien, j'étais un peu nerveux à l'idée de passer toute la soirée avec elle, et puis finalement, tout a fonctionné comme je l'espérais.  
  
- Tant mieux pour toi ! J'en suis bien contente ! Tiens tu devrais lui offrir les petits fourres faits par Monica... (dans sa barbe) ...pour qu'elle s'étrangle avec.  
  
- Comment ?  
  
- Non, rien, je me disais que tout s'était bien passé pour toi, et que c'était tant mieux !  
  
- Ah, oui, merci. Et toi alors ? Comment cela s'est passé avec... Renald ?  
  
- Qui ça ?  
  
- Renald, répéta-t-il. Renald Stoll. Tu sais, celui avec qui je t'ai vue hier au Chiquito.  
  
- Ah ! Il s'appelait comme ça, je ne m'en souvenais pas. On a pas mal bu, en fait... Et, euh, tu le connais bien ? Un homme charmant. Vraiment.  
  
- Oui, en apparence, certainement, dit-il. Justement, je voulais te prévenir que... je suis un peu embêté de te dire ça, tu le comprendras bien, mais voilà, c'est un sacré bonhomme. Il a tendance à jouer la comédie...  
  
- Comment ça ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?  
  
- Dans le quartier, il a la réputation de faire croire aux femmes qu'il rencontre qu'il est marié, alors qu'il ne l'a jamais été.  
  
- Allons, pourquoi un homme aussi riche que lui mentirait-il ?  
  
- Rachel... il n'est pas riche. Certe, il a pu mettre beaucoup d'argent de côté parce qu'il n'a jamais eu ni femme ni enfant, mais sa fortune ne va pas très loin. C'est juste que sa boutique de farces et attrapes fonctionne plutôt bien auprès des gosses du quartier.  
  
- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que cet homme tient une simple boutique de ce genre ? s'exclama-t-elle. Je n'ai pas fait attention quand je suis partie...  
  
- Eh oui, tu es tombé sur un vieux célibataire endurci devenu un spécialiste des conquêtes d'un soir. Tu n'es pas tombée dans le panneau jusqu'au bout, au moins ?  
  
- Qui ça, moi ? Voyons, Ross, tu me connais. J'ai le nez fin !  
  
- Très bien, heureusement alors ! dit-il, riant. Imagine sinon...  
  
Riant jaune, Rachel s'empressa d'aller rejoindre Joey et Phoebe endormie sur ce dernier.  
  
- Joey, j'ai fait une bourde, avoua-t-elle distraitement. Tu connais un certain Renald ? Celui qui tient une boutique de farces et attrapes...  
  
- Renald ? répéta-t-il avec enthousiasme. Oui, je l'adore ce type. Il a toujours des nouveaux trucs ! J'y vais de temps en temps. Pourquoi ?  
  
- Ah ? Ross m'a dit que c'était un coureur de jupons et qu'il racontait n'importe quoi aux minettes pour les emmener dans son lit.  
  
- Ce vieux ? fit-il avec dégoût. Je ne le verrai plus de la même manière maintenant...  
  
- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! intervint Phoebe, visiblement réveillée.  
  
- Tu le connais ? s'étonna Rachel. Décidément, il n'y a que moi qui ne le connaissait pas !  
  
- Connaître, c'est un bien grand mot ! dit Phoebe. Ce pauvre homme, si tu savais le calvaire qu'il a vécu avec sa femme. Heureusement qu'il y a eu cet accident terrible ! Elle est morte de 4 maladies, vous vous rendez compte ? Pauvre femme...  
  
- Phoebe, Ross m'a assurée qu'il n'avait jamais été marié ! précisa Rachel.  
  
- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison pour raconter n'importe quoi sur elle et la traîner dans la boue, même après sa mort ! Elle a dû y rester un bon moment, dans la boue, avant de se faire manger par les vers. Un peu de décence, tout de même !  
  
Phoebe sombra aussitôt à nouveau dans son sommeil, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Joey. Enervée, Rachel se leva d'un bond et se rendit vers les autres.  
  
- Tiens, où est Karen ? demanda-t-elle, sourcils froncés.  
  
- Aux toilettes, répondit Ross, surpris.  
  
- Ah ben parfait ! Qu'elle y reste !  
  
Ross émit un rire sec, ne saisissant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.  
  
- Bon, voilà, t'es content ! En fait, je me suis fait roulée !  
  
- Roulée ?  
  
- Oui, parfaitement, roulée et même plus ! Par ce Renald je-ne-sais-plus- quoi ! On a couché ensemble, voila, vous savez tout !  
  
- Renald ? Renald Stoll ? s'exclama Chandler, se mettant à rire.  
  
- Celui qui tient la boutique de farces et attrapes ? demanda Monica.  
  
- Ouais, c'est lui, mon chevalier de la nuit dernière ! Et Ross, si tu veux tout savoir, c'est de ta faute !  
  
- Non mais tu plaisantes, j'espère ? s'exclama-t-il. De quoi tu parles ?!  
  
- Je voulais te dire combien je tenais à toi, finit-elle par avouer plus calmement.  
  
Ross fut d'abord abasourdi. S'il savait que leurs sentiments n'avaient jamais complètement disparu, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Rachel soit aussi directe.  
  
- Rachel, dit-il. Il faudra bien qu'un jour, nous arrivions à nous détacher l'un de l'autre. Et il y a Karen... Il serait temps, non ?  
  
Les secondes semblèrent durer des minutes. Ce fut l'arrivée de Karen qui brisa le silence.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, remarquant tous les visages embarrassés.  
  
Puis la voix de Phoebe les tira d'un nouveau silence, la jeune femme étant toujours endormie.  
  
- Plus bas, plus bas, non voilà, ici, c'est trop bon ! cria-t-elle, les paupières fermées. Rachel et Phoebe frappaient à la porte de la boutique de farces et attrapes. Renald Stoll finit par leur ouvrir la porte.  
  
- Je suis fermé aujourd'hui, mais pour vous, je veux bien faire une exception ! leur dit-il.  
  
Rachel le poussa et l'obligea à les faire entrer. Phoebe la suivit de près.  
  
- Il paraît que vous n'avez jamais eu de femme ! s'énerva Rachel. Et que tout ce que vous m'avez raconté n'est que pur mensonge !  
  
- Et qu'en plus, ce n'est pas possible de mourir de 4 maladies à la fois ! renchérit Phoebe.  
  
- Alors que trouvez-vous à dire à ça ? l'interrogea Rachel. Il y en a eues combien avant nous ?  
  
- Vous êtes les premières, assura-t-il. Les premières que je vois revenir !  
  
- Quoi ? fit Rachel.  
  
- J'aurais bien voulu qu'on fasse des folies tous les trois ensemble mais, à mon âge, vous comprendrez que ce n'est guère prudent...  
  
Il se mit à ricaner.  
  
- Quel malade ! s'exclama Rachel. Pauvre type !  
  
Renald se mit à rire jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mal. Puis il s'effondra sur le sol.  
  
- Oh mon dieu ! dit Phoebe, inquiète.  
  
- Tu crois qu'il nous joue encore la comédie ? demanda Rachel.  
  
- Cette fois-ci ? Non, je crois que c'est le dernier acte ! répondit Phoebe.  
  
Peu de temps après, Rachel et Phoebe se trouvaient devant Monica, Chandler, Ross et Joey.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il les filles ? leur demanda Joey.  
  
- C'est Renald, répondit Phoebe. Nous sommes allées chez lui tout à l'heure.  
  
- Et il ne s'est pas passé longtemps avant qu'il ne... tombe.  
  
- Ouais, juste le temps de le dire ! assura Phoebe. Crise cardiaque ! On a dû appeler une ambulance.  
  
- C'est de notre faute, avoua Rachel.  
  
- Comment avez-vous pu ? s'exclama Ross. Toutes les deux en plus ! Quelle horreur !  
  
- Je sais, je sais, dit Rachel, embarrassée. Mais on ignorais qu'il avait des problèmes cardiaques. Il semblait plutôt vaillant pour son âge !  
  
- Mais toi Rachel, je pensais te connaître ! insista Ross Tu réalises ?  
  
- Pas trop non, cela a été si soudain...  
  
- Phoebe, passe encore, avec ses rêves érotiques, dit Ross. Mais toi ! Tu mécoeures !  
  
- Quoi ? fit Rachel, perplexe.  
  
- Vous auriez pu y aller successivement, l'une après l'autre, et non en même temps. Normal que son coeur ait lâché. Il n'est plus tout jeune et trop d'activité sexuelle peut le tuer !  
  
Il secoua la tête et quitta l'appartement. Rachel tenta de le suivre.  
  
- Mais Ross attend ! Cette fois-ci, nous ne sommes pas allées plus loin ! Il... il est tombé tout seul. Ross !!! Monica préparait des toasts quand Rachel arriva derrière elle, impatiente.  
  
- Alors ? Ca avance ? demanda Rachel.  
  
- Tout est prêt, répondit Monica. Nos invités ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.  
  
- Parfait ! dit l'autre.  
  
- C'est vraiment sympa d'avoir proposé cette idée de petite fête pour qu'on fasse mieux connaissance avec Karen ! Même si c'est moi qui doit m'occuper de tout...  
  
- C'était la moindre des choses pour m'excuser auprès de Ross. J'ai envie qu'on reste en bons termes. Et puis, de cette manière, je saurais ce que cette fille a dans le ventre !  
  
- Oh, tu exagères !  
  
- Ecoute, si cette Karen a des défauts, je les percerai à jour, et Ross pourra faire son choix en connaissance de cause !  
  
On frappa à la porte.  
  
- Laisse, se proposa Rachel. Je vais ouvrir.  
  
- Bonjour !  
  
- Renald ! Enchantée de vous revoir. Désolée pour notre petite querelle. Allez donc vous asseoir dans le canapé en attendant que les autres invités arrivent...  
  
- Merci bien, charmante...  
  
Il tenta de lui mettre la main aux fesses mais elle réussit à l'éviter, puis ricana avant de s'éloigner auprès de Monica.  
  
- Tu l'as invité lui aussi ? s'étonna la brune.  
  
- Je compte bien sur lui pour draguer la charmante petite Karen ! avoua-t- elle.  
  
Monica haussa les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de la petite table basse devant le canapé avec une assiettes d'amuse-gueules.  
  
- Tenez, en attendant, servez-vous, dit-elle à Renald et Phoebe, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Renald.  
  
Monica rejoignit Rachel. Joey arriva à ce moment-là.  
  
- Tu crois que c'est prudent de laisser ces deux-là l'un à côté de l'autre ? demanda-t-elle à Rachel.  
  
- Oh mon dieu ! J'espère qu'il n'essaie pas de la peloter ! Sinon cela va ruiner tous mes efforts pour le caser avec Karen !  
  
Elle se précipita sur Joey.  
  
- Joey, pourrais-tu aller t'asseoir dans le canapé ?  
  
- Ouais, bien sûr ! dit-il, perplexe.  
  
- Entre Phoebe et Renald, précisa-t-elle.  
  
- Tu rigoles ? Je n'ai pas envie de me faire peloter par ce type. J'aime bien sa boutique mais quand même !  
  
- Il ne s'intéresse qu'aux femmes ! Allez, s'il te plaît. Sauve l'honneur de Phoebe et surveille-les par la même occasion.  
  
- Bon, ok, j'y vais ! finit-il par dire, à contre-coeur.  
  
On frappa à la porte. Rachel alla ouvrir.  
  
- Karen ! Enfin voilà notre invité surprise ! dit Rachel.  
  
- Ravie de te revoir, dit-elle. Tu es partie si précipitamment la dernière fois que...  
  
- Eh oui, je suis comme ça, toujours très pressée. D'ailleurs vient vite t'asseoir !  
  
- Et Ross ? Il n'est pas encore là.  
  
- Non, Ross n'arrivera pas avant un bon moment, enfin normalement. Euh, Joey ! Emmènes-donc Phoebe dans la chambre d'amis. Qu'elle dorme tranquillement...  
  
Bon gré mal gré, l'autre s'exécuta, portant Phoebe dans la chambre. Karen vint s'asseoir juste à côté de Renald, légèrement intimidée car elle ne le connaissait pas. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à lancer la discussion.  
  
- Vous me rappelez ma pauvre femme, vous savez, lui dit-il.  
  
Rachel observait la scène avec satisfaction quand, soudain, Renald émit un drôle de bruit.  
  
- Mon dieu, il fait un malaise, dit Karen.  
  
- Pourriez-vous me ramener chez moi ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.  
  
D'abord embarrassée, l'autre finit par accepter. Rachel souffla de soulagement.  
  
- Je suis venue en voiture, dit-elle. Rachel, vous pourrez prévenir Ross que je serai en retard.  
  
- Pas de problème ! Et surtout prenez tout votre temps ! Ross ne viendra pas avant un bon moment. Il est toujours en retard à ce genre de fête !  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Karen et Renald n'étaient déjà plus là, quand Ross arriva.  
  
- Karen n'est toujours pas arrivée ? s'étonna-t-il.  
  
- Oh euh, en fait, elle... elle est à cette adresse ! dit-elle, lui tendant un papier.  
  
- Je te remercie. Je vais la rejoindre de suite. En tout cas, je suis très content que tu ais préparé cette petite fête en son honneur avec Monica. Je t'assure, cela me va droit au coeur.  
  
- Oh ce n'est rien, tu sais, quelques petits toasts par-ci, quelques autres petits trucs tout ronds par-là...  
  
- Vois-tu, même si on ne peut pas retrouver la relation qu'on a eue ensemble, même avec d'autres, je suis heureux de t'avoir connue et tu resteras toujours ma meilleure amie.  
  
- Ah tu le penses sincèrement ?  
  
- Une amie comme toi, je n'en aurais toujours qu'une seule !  
  
Il l'enlaça quelques instants puis finit par quitter l'appartement. Rachel regarda la porte qui se refermait, perdue dans ses pensées.  
  
- Il y a peut-être de l'espoir pour vous deux, intervint Joey.  
  
- De l'espoir ? Je ne sais pas trop, Joey. En fait, j'ai le sentiment qu'il sera toujours là pour moi comme moi pour lui. C'est ce qui compte, non ?  
  
- Tu veux que je te dise ? L'essentiel, c'est que Ross ne saura peut-être pas si sa copine est lesbienne, du moins pas avant de l'avoir épousée. Par contre, il saura vite si elle s'intéresse aux vieux ! ricana Joey.  
  
Ross lut une nouvelle fois l'adresse donnée par Rachel puis arriva devant la porte de la boutique de Renald. Il frappa plusieurs fois à la porte puis attendit. La boutique semblait être fermée pour la journée.  
  
- Karen ? appela-t-il à travers la vitre noircie par le temps.  
  
A l'intérieur, Karen cherchait ses vêtements, affolée. Elle quitta la chambre où Renald demeurait allongé sur son lit, et se retrouva rapidement dans la boutique elle-même, à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée. Elle réalisa trop tard que le visage de Ross était collé à la vitre et qu'il l'avait remarquée, à moitié dénudée. Renald ne tarda pas à arriver derrière elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Les yeux exorbités, Ross se mit à hurler.  
  
FIN 


End file.
